


[Fanvideo] Sherlock's Countdown | BBC

by rhosgotskulled



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanvideo, His Last Vow, John Watson - Freeform, Multi, POV Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhosgotskulled/pseuds/rhosgotskulled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Expressing Sherlock's desperate attempts to overcome the intelligence of a new foe, Magnussen, he unearths more than he intended as he faces his internal feelings of friendship and loss. This is my first ever fanvideo, made on Sony Vegas Pro 12.<br/>Songs included are:<br/>The Way I Feel Inside - The Zombies<br/>Survive the Game - Immediate Music<br/>I own nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvideo] Sherlock's Countdown | BBC

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I don't visit this website as often as I like but I remember people share their fanvideos on here which I thought it a good idea. I made this video a few moths ago and its my first project and I'm kind of proud of it. Only I would love to get this some more views as I think you may like it. Please give it a like and I hope you enjoy!

HERE IS THE LINK TO THE VIDEO! 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Aqb_q1ZdbPc

THANK YOU!


End file.
